Happy Birthday, Princess
by Sumi Arana
Summary: Billy/Rebecca Lemon. Rebecca gets the best present she could've hoped for on her nineteenth birthday. Rebecca Solo, maledom


Disclaimer: Billy and Rebecca do not belong to me.

Author's notes: I've been planning on doing a B/R lemon for a while, but I recently got a whole bunch of requests for one. So here it is! Billy x Rebecca lemon, one shot. This is indeed explicit, so that's your fair warning. Billy overuses freaking pet names. Seriously. :/ Reviews are very much appreciated!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day had began rather mundane. Rebecca had taken the day off of work, planning to spend her time relaxing. She received her usual 'Happy Birthday' cards and phone calls, but there was only one person she really wanted to hear it from.

She still had his dog tags, tucked away in her jewelery box. Sometimes, on the days she missed him the most, she wore them beneath her clothes. Today was one of those days. The cool metal rested against her chest, trapped between skin and cotton.

She rose when the doorbell rang, running her fingers through her short hair and shaking them. She peeked through the peep hole, and saw a delivery man walking away. There was a somewhat small package on her porch. A birthday present, no less. She opened the door, stooping to pick it up.

She looked it over, wondering who it was from. No return address, only a postmark from some town she'd never heard of. It was addressed to her, with a typed out label. Most of the gifts she'd gotten already were handwritten, from her friends and family. She raised an eyebrow, slipping back into her house.

She opened it with a kitchen knife, nearly ripping off the top in order to get to whatever was enclosed inside. She raised an eyebrow. Underneath the packaging peanuts were two plastic packages and a note.

_Happy 19__th__ Birthday, Princess. _

She gave a smile, unable to stop herself. It was from Billy. He was probably hiding out in that faraway town she'd never heard of, but he stopped long enough to go shopping and send her a birthday present.

She ran her fingers over the note, feeling happiness well up inside of her. She hadn't heard from him in almost a year, and here was proof that he still thought about her. She dug through the peanuts again, pulling out the plastic molded packaging.

She flushed instantly. One was called a 'remote control bullet.' When she opened it, it fit in the palm of her hand. It was a translucent green. When she pressed one of the buttons on the remote control, it buzzed loudly in her hand. She blushed, biting her lip and glancing around. She was already excited and she hadn't gotten to use it.

The next one, which excited her even more, was a vibrator. It was rather large, much larger than anything she'd ever used before. But it excited her. She liked a little bit of pain to mingle with her pleasure. She opened this one next, plugging in the batteries that came with it.

She turned it on, feeling it vibrate. It reached deep down into her fingers, making all the way to her wrist tingle. She felt between her legs get hot with the oh-so familiar sensation. She bit her lip softly, watching the vibrator wiggle lightly. It had silver beads swirling around in the 'shaft', making the rubber and plastic pulsate. The head of the vibrator twitched lightly with each vibration, and it made her tingle all over. She was ready to use it.

She turned off the television, made sure the door was locked and stripped down to nothing but her bra and a tight t-shirt. She held the vibrator in her hand, wanting to get a good feel of it before she did anything.

She sat on the edge of her arm chair, biting her lip softly. She pressed the tip of the vibrator to her clit, gasping softly and nearly jumping from the sensation. She'd never felt _anything_ like this before.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang. She answered it with a shaking hand.

"H-Hello?"

"Happy Birthday."

"...thanks." She frowned softly, glancing around.

"Did you get my presents, Princess?"

"Billy!" Rebecca dropped her new toy in favor of Billy Coen on the phone. Her heart was in her throat. She hadn't been so happy to hear his voice, or anyone's voice, in her life.

"Well, did you?"

"Yeah..." She smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Do you like them?"

"Mhmm! I sure do!"

"Have you used them yet?"

She shook her head before realizing he couldn't see. "Nuh-uh. I was just about to try them out..." She murmured softly.

"Mm, I was hoping I could listen." He murmured.

"...really?" She whispered. It sounded...exciting. Fun, new, exotic. And she got to do it with Billy, _for _Billy, so she was more than willing.

"S'right." He smirked, listening to her.

She bit her lip, resuming the position she had before. She took the toy in her hand, turning it on again and feeling her hand tingle.

She pressed it against herself, giving a soft moan, much to Billy's excitement.

"Mmm. It's been so long since I heard that moan last."

She bit her lip softly, feeling her face get hot. She said nothing, trying to balance the phone in one hand and experiment with her new toy with the other. She shifted, pressing her shoulder to the receiver to her ear, slowly pressing just the head into herself. She gave a sharp whimper, feeling the vibrator already start to stretch her walls.

"What was that?"

"It hurts."

"What are you doing, Dollface?" He murmured softly, his voice already becoming husky. God, it turned her on, listening to him listening to her.

"Slipping it inside...inside of me." She whispered. She wasn't really brave enough to use the 'proper terms.' "It hurts, Billy."

"I know. You don't have to do that yet, alright? We'll ease into it."

She smiled softly. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Press it against your clit."

She bit her lip, again trying to readjust the phone. "Hang on..." She clicked on speaker phone, setting the phone down. She smiled, realizing how much easier this was. Carefully, she leaned back. With one hand, she spread herself, and with the other she pressed the tip of the vibrator to her clitoris. Instantly, because of the strong vibrations, her hips bucked up involuntarily and she cried out.

Billy gave a soft groan in response, listening to her. Just listening to her cry out made him throb. He knew that if he was there, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from taking her. But he wasn't with her. Not just yet.

"Mmm, what was that?"

"A-ah..." She whimpered. She was shaking all over from the brief moment of contact. She'd never felt anything like that. She wasn't sure how long she could keep from climaxing. "B-billy, _fuck._"

"You know I love it when you curse, Princess. What is it?"

"Felt so _good._"

"Do it again, leave it there until I tell you to bring it away."

She nodded. "Yes, sir..." She slowly, carefully pressed it against herself. Her hips bucked again, even though she was trying to keep them still, and she groaned softly. It wasn't as sudden as last time, since she knew what to expect. She bit her lip softly, attempting to stifle some of the gasps that tumbled from her lips.

"How's it feel?"

"Amazing!" She squealed, swallowing hard. She was panting already, and she knew that it had just began.

"Mm, I'm glad." He whispered, listening to her pants and moans. "Okay, pull it away."  
She nearly breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back against the chair. "Mm..." She closed her eyes, breathing hard. She was sweating. She pushed her hair from her face, looking over to the phone, waiting for Billy to instruct her on what to do next.

"How wet are you?"

"S-soaking." She whispered, her eyes closed now as she just listened to his deep, husky voice.

"Lets try slipping it inside of you again, okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded, picking up the toy in her hands. She slipped the head back in, finding an easier fit because of the wetness.

"Slowly, Princess."

She shivered. She loved it when he called her that, especially when they were doing things like this. This was their third or fourth time that something like this would happen. Since they couldn't be together in real life, this had to work. (And did it _ever_ work. Rebecca could get off for days on just being instructed for an hour.)

"Yes, sir." She slipped it into herself, slowly. She gave a soft whine. It was so much bigger than anything he'd ever instructed her to slip inside of herself before. It was stretching her, making the pain more prominent than the pleasure right now.

"How's it feel?"

"Still hurts." She whispered, swallowing hard.

"Leave it there for a few minutes, okay?"

She bit her lip, nodding. Billy didn't want to hurt her, and she knew it. It made her smile inwardly.

Sometimes, after everything, she wondered if he cared about her the way she cared about him. She couldn't ever get a solid answer out of him, and it drove her absolutely _crazy._ But for now, she was intoxicated and absorbed into what he was doing for her right now.

"How's it feel now, dollface?" He murmured, waiting patiently for a response.

She shifted lightly, feeling the pain disappear and the pleasure begin. "Mm...better..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She bit her lip, pressing it a bit deeper and giving a gasp. She could feel it all the way in her clit, making it throb with every vibration. She could feel her climax coming, and fast. "B-Billy..."

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm g-gonna cum!" She bit her lip, squeezing her legs together.

Billy gave a groan. It was the first time she'd used the word 'cum' before, and god did it turn him on. Anything vulgar coming out of her pretty little mouth just about made him burst, then and there.

"Alright. Pump the dildo in and out of you. Imagine it's me fucking you, taking your virginity." He smirked to himself. Talking vulgar right back to her. He loved it.

She gave an audible groan, just _hearing_ him talk to her that way; It excited her even more. She knew he only talked like that when he had a raging hard-on. She was thrilled that she managed to do that to him.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her legs were shaking. The familiar heat in the pit of her stomach was welling up. She was on the edge now, ready to climax any moment now.

"Take it away."

"W-what?"

"Stop, pull it out."

She mumbled something under her breath, obviously not happy that he'd made her do this. However, she did indeed slowly bring it back out.

"Just wait for a few minutes, It'll be worth it, Princess. I promise."

She whined softly out of discontent. "Billy..."

"What?"

"Let me do this... I was so close."  
"I know you were. Just wait for a few minutes." He repeated calmly, trying to keep his breathing even. "Just count to 'hundred, slowly. Then you can go back at it."

She bit her lip, nodding and slowly counting to one hundred under her breath. After a moment or two, she counted out loud. "Ninety eight, ninety nine...one-hundred..." She breathed.

"Mmm, Go on. You can do it now."

She slipped it back inside of herself, fast. She groaned as she felt the vibrations resonate throughout her entire lower-regions. It was driving her crazy. She was back on the edge, ready to climax in a matter of minutes. She was begging under her breath.

Billy smirked, listening to every word, every whimper, moan, whine. It just made him want her more and more with each passing second. He knew he would have her soon.

"C-can I cum?" She whimpered softly. She wanted it so bad, needed it at this point. So close, all she needed was permission from Billy.

"Mm...yes, Princess."

She bit her lip, falling completely silent as she concentrated on the task at hand. Within half a minute, she was crying out as she came. She came hard, arching her head back and gasping for air between cries of pleasure. It subsided slowly, and she lay back, quivering all over from the aftershocks. She hadn't ever had an orgasm this strong, but it felt _amazing._

"Mmm, how was that?"

"A-amazing." She whispered, breathing hard still. She tried to calm herself, eyes closed. She stayed silent aside from her erratic breathing.

"So are you ready for the second part of your present?"

She blinked. "S-second part?"

"Second part." He smiled softly on the other side of the phone. "It'll be at the door."

She blinked slowly, wondering if she hadn't heard the doorbell ring because of what she'd just gone through. She pulled on her clothes, smoothing out her hair and trying to look at least half-way presentable.

On shaking legs she moved towards the door, taking a deep breath in a last attempt to calm herself. She opened the door, and there he was.

He held a cell phone to his ear, a wide smirk on his face. He clicked the phone off, looking to her. "Happy Birthday, Princess."

"Billy!" She squealed, nearly tackling him to the ground. Thank god he was much bigger than her, else they both would have taken a tumble.

He pulled her close, squeezing her tight. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too! So much!" She paused, pulling the dog tags from beneath her t-shirt. "Look."

He grinned. "You kept those?"

"Of course I did!"

He kissed her softly, eyes closed. "I'm glad." He whispered.

She smiled, closing her eyes as well. This was the best birthday present she could've wished for.


End file.
